Camp Infected
by holographicmess
Summary: Camp Infected, a camp where gay kids are sent to be turned straight! Will these 17 campers crack under the pressure and be set straight or stay true to their colors? AU. Multiple pairings. OOCness.
1. Prologue

**Hello old readers and new! I know I said I wouldn't be taking on more than three stories at a time but I feel so uninspired lately trying to force myself to work on other stories that I think changing things up might help. So without further ado he's a new tale.**

* * *

He was slowly walking his way to the grounds, well stomped and dragged is more like it. He was doing anything and everything with his feet to try and slow down the inevitable arrival. Eventually his feet met the line and he looked up at the archway which held the camp name. He stared at it in disdain wanting nothing more than to destroy it. He was even having trouble forcing the name from his lips, but finally he spoke it.

"Camp Infected," he spat "they were serious about that? Couldn't they at least pretend to be a legitimate business with a classy name instead of this bullshit camp?"

These were the wise words of one Naruto Namikaze, heir to the family 'business'. Of course Naruto was aware of the kind of work his father did he just didn't care anymore. 'It's bringing money home so why criticize it?' Naruto would think. Unfortunately his mother didn't feel the same way and left soon after he was born.

He didn't mind though to each their own, however, he wasn't always so aloof about it. Back in the day he was a twerp with a superhero complex who would have been ashamed of his dad, had he known at the time. He's quite sure the kid version of himself would have done everything he could to try and change his dad's ways. Those childish thoughts were gone now though, with age came knowledge and blew blissful ignorance away. He couldn't say that he missed it either, sure he'd been happy but it was all emptiness and bravado.

How is this all relevant you ask? Well most of it isn't but if there's one thing Naruto would change about his past it would be to make his dad's life more of a hell. After all this was exactly what his dad was doing to him by sending him to this homophobic camp. Naruto had never felt such fury towards his father before, he thought his father of all people would understand! But no, unfortunately he didn't and Naruto was paying for it dearly.

~Flashback~

Naruto had just come home from a date he had, had with a boy one of his friends had hooked him up with. Haku was the boy's name, he was funny, cunning, and Naruto had, had a wonderful time. He momentarily thought about when they'd have their next date if they did at all till he was distracted by a voice. It was his father's and he had suddenly become very nervous, as if his dad knew. You see Naruto's father had no idea he was gay, and Naruto had intended to keep it that way for a while, or so he had thought.

"Where have you been?" his father questioned.

"I was out." Naruto replied carefully.

"Doing what?" his dad snapped.

He hesitated at first trying to think of a good lie when all of a sudden his lips slipped the words.

"I was on a date." He spoke oddly as if the words were foreign.

"A date? With who?" his dad demands.

"His name is Haku, I just met him recently." Naruto spoke truthfully.

"His name?" his father's voice had gone up an octave that wasn't good, not good at all.

"Yes father him." Naruto stood his ground though internally he was absolutely terrified.

"Since when?" his father asked quietly.

"Since when what?" now Naruto was confused.

"Since when have you started being this way?"

"Um since birth?" he answered somewhat sarcastic and spiteful.

"Bullshit!" his father cried "Don't lie to me!"

"I figured it out in fifth grade."

"And who tainted your mind with this filth?" his father was seething.

"No one!" Naruto exclaimed "I figured it out on my own!"

"That's a lie because I never allowed you near any freaks so you must have found them on your own."

"We're not freaks!" he yelled "We're not any different from anyone else!"

'You're best friend is one how about that?'

Was what he wanted to say but of course he didn't, it's not like it was completely true either. Kakashi was indescribable, if there was any way to label him it would most likely be bisexual or pansexual. Even then it still didn't do him justice, Kakashi wasn't one for labels either. If Naruto was completely honest he didn't care as long as he could be near the man. Which brings us to the awkward, awkward childhood crush moment.

Kakashi had been there when his mother hadn't, not to say he thought of Kakashi as a mother figure. Kakashi was his brother figure if anything, after all Minato and him may be friends but Kakashi was still younger. As much as Naruto wanted to believe that's all Kakashi was to him he knew deep inside he felt slightly more. He was Naruto's first crush maybe even love but that was probably pushing it. That would never be known by Kakashi though or at least Naruto hoped not.

Back to the conversation at hand, Naruto would keep Kakashi's secret because if his dad reacted to him like this who knew what he would do to Kakashi! He wouldn't tell his father that Kakashi was the one who suggested he go out with Haku. Kakashi knew he was gay, yes Naruto knew he wasn't stupid but he really hoped Kakashi hadn't noticed his feelings. If he had he sure wasn't saying anything and wasn't acting different so Naruto preferred it stayed that way.

"They are indeed different!" Minato replied not acknowledging to 'we' in Naruto's statement.

"How?" Naruto demanded "Please explain this to me."

His father stood there considering what to say but couldn't think of anything. Naruto's point should have been served at that moment but if there was anything his father hated it was losing and being wrong. His father merely glared at him and turned to leave the room but when he got to the door frame he spoke.

"Pack your bags."

"What?!" Naruto screeched "You're kicking me out?!"

What was he going to do? Naruto was a teenager, he couldn't fend for himself yet. He was about to start begging his father to reconsider but his father shook his head. Thank god his father wasn't kicking him out he wasn't sure what he would have done if he did. His father pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number as he waited for a response he turned to Naruto.

"You'll be going away for a while." He said "You'll spend your summer at a camp run by a friend of mine to help your kind."

Naruto stared at his dad in utter shock, what did he say?

"You're sending me to a camp that's supposed to turn gay kids straight?" Naruto panicked.

"Exactly, perhaps you can meet a nice confused girl there and you'll be able to forge a relationship."

'What the hell…?'

"You've got to be kidding me." The blonde dead panned.

"Absolutely not now go pack your bags."

Naruto was speechless, he wasn't sure whether to deny his father or go along with it. Pros to denying his father, he'd still have his pride and independence. Cons to denying his father, he might just get a little too much independence a.k.a. being kicked out. Upside to going along with it he would stay in his father's good favor and not have to worry about his survival skills. Down side to going along with it being stripped of his pride and dignity and being sent to a whack job camp where they would try to change him. So the real question was what did he value more?

"Fine I understand dad."

"Great I knew you'd see things my way!" his father beamed "Don't worry you'll be back to normal in no time."

* * *

 **So tell me what you think, leave reviews and tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Hey guys here I am with chapter 1 and I was wondering do you guys want me to list the ships or would you just prefer to figure them out as we go along? Leave me a review or pm me and tell me what you would prefer I do, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

~ End Flashback~

If Naruto had any say in it no he wouldn't, he was determined to still be himself in the end. So now back to where we started with him in front of Camp Infected, let the madness begin. He walked farther onto the camp site until he saw a group of kids standing in what looked like the camp's center. He also saw that there was only a small group of kid, about 5, 10, 13, and 14 counting him. Was that seriously all there was or was he just early?

Ne he should be happy there was so little people, it meant there were more sensible parents in the world. He looked across to see a wide range of campers but his eyes landed on one specific boy. This boy had raven black hair as well as coal black eyes to match his hair. He had pale as snow skin which only made his hair and eyes look darker. He was dressed in a black button up shirt with blue jeans and black sandals, he was captivating.

The boy seemed to sense Naruto staring and looked up to catch his eyes. The boy looked down on him as if he were comical and looked like he was about to say something. He stopped himself though, let out a heavy sigh, and looked the other way. Naruto took note to be cautious around the other boy, he seemed a little too cocky for his own good. However he would worry about that another time so he continued to check out the other campers.

To say he was surprised and confused when he saw her was an understatement. No he didn't mean she was cute, well she was cute but when he thought that he felt slightly narcissistic. Confused? Not surprised, Naruto wasn't sure what to think when he saw the female carbon copy of himself five campers away. She was talking to two boys, one had dark brown hair, tan skin, and red triangles under his brown eyes. The other boy had pale skin, dark hair, and eyes which were obscured by black round sunglasses.

The boy with sunglasses seemed to notice him first and started poking the other boy who snapped in retribution. When he had finally gotten his attention he pointed at Naruto which made the other boy look. When he laid eyes on Naruto his mouth dropped open, he just openly gawked at Naruto. The girl obviously not knowing what was so funny started to chuckle at the face the boy was making. However the laugh died on her lips as she turned to see just what it was the boys were staring at.

As if sensing the connection the two both walked towards each other at the same time, meeting halfway. They peered at each other for a while checking out the similarities before they were both satisfied. They smiled at each other and shook hands, they weren't sure how this happened but they had a vague yet probable idea.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're an Uzumaki."

"That would be correct, I'm going to assume you're a Namikaze."

"Correct as well."

They both laughed at their situation and how much of their attitudes they seemed to have in common.

"I'm Naruto-""I'm Naruko-"

"Wow our parents-"Naruto started.

"Were fucking lazy." Naruko finished.

"I mean the names-"

"They're creative but-"

"They're basically the same." They said in unison.

They turned to each other and laughed, that was a total twin moment.

"You guys literally just met today and you're already connecting sentences?" the shorter boy asked astounded.

"They're twins Kiba, it probably just comes naturally." The other boy comments.

"Come on Shino they just met, they know nothing about each other!"

"Look it doesn't really matter so why don't we just let it drop, ok?" Shino asked.

"Fine I'll let it drop."

Naruto was watching them curiously, he had a feeling but he couldn't be sure till he asked. He turned to his new found twin and tipped his head towards the pair, he didn't even have to ask. Naruko laughed softly but nodded her head knowing exactly what her twin was asking. Naruto gave her a knowing look and chuckled which she joined in on. Shino and Kiba noticing the laughter began to get spooked.

"Oi, oi the terrible twins are scheming something." Kiba snapped.

"Terrible twins?" Naruto asks in disbelief.

"That's the best you could come up with?" Naruko sighs.

"That's what you're complaining about?" Shino asks probably rolling his eyes.

"Well yeah!" Naruko proclaims.

"If you're going to insult us-"

"At least put some thought into it-"

"Because that was seriously pathetic!" Naruto exclaims.

"Why you-!" Kiba growled.

"What's all the ruckus?"

The four turned to see a boy with a spiky ponytail and bored to death expression on his face, Naruto couldn't look happier.

"Shika what are you doing here?!" Naruto panicked "It's not because of me is it?"

Naruto starts to look like he's about to cry, he and Shika were best friends along with someone else. To think that it could be his fault that Shika was it here hurt him. Sure Shika was actually gay too but he was a really great person, he didn't deserve to be here. He wondered how his boyfriend was taking it, Chouji, their other best friend. Shika could see the darkness start to cloud Naruto's face and decided to stop him in his tracks.

"Hey this isn't your fault, I came out to my dad after I found out that your dad was sending you away." Shika explained "I couldn't let you go alone, knowing you….ugh."

Naruto chuckled but tears were still falling from his eyes, they weren't from sadness though.

"Thanks Shika I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"Oi, oi you know how I feel about sentiments."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Suddenly Naruto hugs him.

"Hey get off!" Shikamaru demanded.

"I love you Shikamaru!" Naruto proclaims.

"Not funny you idiot!" Shikamaru hisses prying the boy off.

Kiba and Naruko are straight out laughing while Shino is smirking, probably, who knows?

"Hey that's my boyfriend!"

Shikamaru and Naruto turn only to see, lo and behold, Chouji standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Chouji!" Naruto exclaims while tackle hugging his friend.

"Naruto, still being an idiot?"

"Naturally," Naruto smirks "I can't believe you guys!"

"Why we're best friends Naruto we're in this together," Shikamaru states "whether you like it or not."

"Yep!" Chouji agreed wrapping both his arms around either's necks "This is going to be so weird though!""

"You think this is weird?" Naruto asks "It's about to get weirder."

Both look at Naruto confused and then Naruto steps out of the way…or did he? There standing before them was another Naruto, but a female Naruto, what?!

"Um, um, um, um, um, uh….. There are 2 Narutos!" Chouji yelled.

Shikamaru face palmed at his boyfriend's stupidity, really he thought there were 2 Narutos?

"No you moron, first off she's a girl, second it's called a twin." Shikamaru explained as if he were talking to a child.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Chouji grumbled.

Naruto gave Shikamaru a skeptical look, he didn't seem to be surprised at all.

"Did you know about her Shika?"

Shikamaru looked stunned for a moment but soon let go and sighed realizing he wasn't going to fool Naruto.

"Yes I knew about her, not a lot but vaguely," Shikamaru admitted "I just recall hearing about her in a conversation between your father, Kakashi, and my father."

"How come you never told me?" Naruto asked hurt.

"Because my father caught me listening and all three made me swear not to tell you."

"Why?" Naruto persisted.

"Because they were worried you were going to go looking for her." He sighed.

"And that was a problem?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Naruto think about it, your parents spilt up, each of them took one of you, and decided they didn't want you to associate, what do you think would have happened if you had found her and your mom?" Shikamaru asked seriously.

"Mom probably would have shoved you away like she didn't know you." Naruko answered "Mom's crazy like that, shes turned tons of family and friends away because she didn't want to be associated with her past. It wouldn't surprise me if she did the same to you. I've never really had friends because she scares all them away, we're like shut ins, we hardly ever leave."

Naruto looked like he was about to cry, like he couldn't believe what he just heard. When he felt tears start to fall again he felt arms surround him, it was his sister.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to do the same thing though, I just found you," she assured "I promise, even if our parents abandon us we won't abandon each other, ok?"

"Ok!" Naruto sniffled smiling brightly "Thank you Shika, I know you were only trying to do what's best."

"You better believe I am I don't get paid enough for this." Shikamaru grumbles.

Everyone broke out into laughter at the comment playfully smacking Shikamaru. Naruto walked up to Shikamaru, clung himself to Shikamaru's arm, then batted his eyelashes and said.

"How would you like me to pay you Shika?"

Before Shikamaru even had time to react Naruto had been pushed off of him. He watched as Naruto fell to the floor already pretty sure of who had pushed him. It was of course his boyfriend who seemed to be rather jealous, and that was putting it lightly.

"I love you like a brother dude but do that again and I will kill you." Chouji threatened.

"Sorry! You know me, I go a little bit overboard sometimes." Naruto laughs while rubbing the back of his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" Naruko rolls her eyes.

If anyone had been paying attention they would have realized that a certain raven was watching them, but that is a note for a later time.


	3. Introductions

They all continued to laugh and talk as if they had been best friends since forever. Until an adult finally showed up and called their attention to him.

"Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention please."

Everyone turned to see the man who was normal looking overall, brown hair, skin, eyes, with a kind voice. He seemed like a completely ordinary man if not for the long scar running from cheek to cheek right over his nose. There was an awkward silence, no one really knew what to do so they continued to stay silent until the man continued. He looked at them as if expecting someone to answer but of course no one did, he sighed in disappointment. Then again he shouldn't be surprised, after all none of these kids wanted to be here, it was so sad to see such youth wasted on sin.

"Hello everyone, I'm counselor Iruka, Welcome to camp-"

The drop in his speech showed that he left some wording out, you could just feel the awkward tone at the end of the sentence. Iruka refused to say the camp's name, he hated it, he thought it was a terrible title, inhumane is what it was. It should have been something more cheerful or up-lifting to help them in their time of darkness not tell them they were diseased. Iruka was quite sure they already knew that after all why else would they be here. He was determined to help these children see the light, no matter what.

"Now if you will all follow me we'll head over to the cafeteria where the owner will tell you more about the program." Iruka said directing them away.

They all gradually followed him to the cafeteria and there in the cafeteria were 7 other people. Most surprising of all was seeing one particular adult up there.

"…Kaka-!" Naruto was about to yell but was stopped by Shikamaru putting his hand over his mouth and shaking his head.

"Hey, you two, no touching each other!"

Shikamaru quickly placed his hand to his side not wanting to get them separated. Everyone just sort of stood in the back with no idea what to do. There were four tables in front of them but no one wanted to be the first to move. They were set up in a diamond shape one in front, two on the sides, and one in the back. Finally Naruto got antsy, as well as Naruko, and they just seated themselves at the front table.

They turned back to their friends and watched as they all made their way to the table. It sat Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Naruko, Kiba, and Shino. Soon the rest of the campers followed suit and picked a table. A pinkette and a blonde made their way to the right hand table and sat down. Soon another girl came along to the table and fidgeted before asking.

"C-can I s-sit here?"

"Sure." The pinkette replied.

Then another two, a boy and a girl made their way to the left hand table. However along came a trio two boys and a girl who asked to sit at their table as well. The other two hadn't really said anything but the exuberant boy of the trio sat himself down and the other two followed suit. The duo didn't seem to care if but slightly annoyed. Then lastly there was the loner table which was basically the last three boys who really didn't want to sit with anyone but didn't have a choice.

They all seated themselves on the back table as far away from each other as possible. You could feel the cold animosity coming off their table.

"Now that you have all seated yourselves we can begin."

Everyone looked to the back of the cafeteria where a man with bandages over half his face stood.

"Mr. Danzo." One of the boys from the loner table said while getting up and bowing.

The rest of the staff followed suit.

"Sit down Sai you are here to learn not serve."

That's exactly when Naruto realized just what kind of friend Danzo was to his dad. Why the hell would yakuza thugs bother creating a correctional camp. He looked over at Shikamaru and saw the wheels turning in his head as well. Just what kind of place was this?

"Now campers do you know why you are all here?" the owner asked.

"Because our parents are ignorant and they hate us!" the blonde from the table of three girls yelled.

"You're parents do not hate you-!" Iruka started.

The owner stopped him and walked over to the girl.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there's nothing wrong with me." She sneered.

He smiled fakely "That's where you are wrong my dear."

"How many of you agree with her, how many of you think there's nothing wrong?" he asks.

Almost everyone raised their hands except for Sai, another boy at his table, and one of the boys at the table of five.

"Looks like some are more informed than others."

"Or some of us are brain washed more than others." The last boy at the loner table grumbled.

Danzo walked over and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Fear not young man you will see the light soon."

"Bite me." The boy retorted.

The entire cafeteria went silent at the remark, no one could believe the boy had just said that. All of a sudden one of the adults at the front was behind the boy and yanking his head backwards by his hair.

"Watch your mouth faggot."

"Sasori unhand him!" Iruka demanded getting between him and the camper.

Sasori looked as if he was about to protest but was stopped by Danzo.

"It is alright Sasori the boy will learn, one way or another." He stated "However I prefer you not use such language, they only need guidance, it's not their fault they are lost."

It was then everyone realized the real danger they were in, you could even see some of them shaking.

"Now, now then how about we get our cabins sorted." Kakashi says trying to break the kids out of their stupor.

"Yeah, yeah let's do that!" another counselor agrees.

"Very well I will leave you counselors to it."" Danzo smiles before learning.

"Thank you." Iruka says to Kakashi "I know you're trying to help them not be scared."

You would see a blush were Kakashi not wearing a mask.

"Only here to help." He winks.

Iruka ignored the implication that could have been given but scooted a little farther from Kakashi.

"Ok!" Kakashi exclaimed "Come to me my campers Naruto Namikaze and Naruko Uzumaki."

The twins turned to each other and high fived.  
"We'll be sharing a cabin from now till the end of your stay." Kakashi chuckles.

"Wait what?!"

Iruka cleared his throat "You will all be sharing cabins with one counselor, there will be two to a cabin except for one that has three. Some of the cabins are gender integrated. Whether or not you have that cabin I hope you will all act accordingly or else you'll have to be punished.

Everyone heeded the warning while freaking out about who their roommates will be.

"I'll go next." Sasori said stepping forward "My campers are Sakura Haruno and Deidara."

The pinkette from the trio table squeaked as the boy whose hair he pulled paled. Sasori instantly began grinning as he noticed the blonde boy pale.

"Well, well, well looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together."

They both walked over to their cabin leader albeit they stayed at a distance. Sasori seemed to be fine with that, even enjoyed it a little, he wanted them to fear him.

"I'm next." A female counselor said breaking the awkward silence "My campers are Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha. Hello I am your counselor Kurenai."

The stuttering girl with pale lavender eyes and black hair began to shake. She knew of Sasuke Uchiha and honestly he scared her. Sasuke on the other hand was annoyed,

'Great I get the stuttering socially awkward Hyuuga heir, this has my dad written all over it.' He thought bitterly.

He knew his dad had expressed interest in him marrying the Hyuuga heir but he never thought things would end up like this. He made his way over to his new counselor as well as his new roommate with the face of perfect apathy. The Hyuuga tried desperately not to make contact with the Uchiha but it was useless.

"Hello Ms. Hyuuga my name is Sasuke Uchiha, my father has spoken highly of you."

Hinata wanted to burst into flames.

"H-h-hello S-Sasuke I-I mean Mr. Uchiha!" she corrected "My name's Hinata p-please feel free t-to call me so."

"Then you feel free to call me Sasuke." He said taking her hand and kissing it "After all we will be seeing a lot of each other."

Everyone cringed in disgust except for Hinata who paled. She knew what was going on, she knew what he meant, their parents were going to force them to marry.

"So it w-would seem."

"Traitors!"

Everyone turned to see the female twin of Kakashi's cabin seething with rage.

"Naruko!" her brother hissed.

She turned to Iruka and spat "Why don't you send them home they're obviously cured, I don't know about you but I don't want to see the disgusting courting process."

"Now that's enough you will keep your mouth shut!" Iruka snapped "Let them be an example to you there is a way out."

"No thanks I already pledged my soul to Satan." The other twin joked.

They high fived as several people broke out into laughter, Iruka's face began to redden as his eye started twitching.

"Do you think that's funny?"

"Yes." The twins said simultaneously.

"Who decided these two should be in the same cabin?" Iruka demanded.

* * *

 **There was chapter two, leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Come At Me

**Hello everyone, yes I am not dead despite what the dates say. Let us just say that things got pretty bad for me for a while, but these stories have never been far from my mind. Now it may be a while before I update any of my other stories for any of you who read those but this chapter was already done I had just not typed it up and the one after it is almost done as well so hopefully I will not slack and get that all typed up and complete. Anyway that is all I have to say at the moment, enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

"I did."

Everyone turned to Kakashi who began to walk over to Iruka.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because I know Naruto, I work for his dad, I wouldn't trust Naruto with another boy if his life depended on it."

"And her, there are other girls in this camp."

"Because I also know her; she is a fighter and volatile. You put her in a cabin with any boy besides Naruto and there will be problems. Not to mention she would never listen to any other counselor here, she might even physically assault you. Just leave her to me I know what I am doing with these two."

Naruko was about to protest that she didn't even know the man until Naruto stepped on her foot and looked at her pointedly. Naruto bowed his head in a 'trust him because you trust me' sort of way. She acquiesced and turned to this man that claimed to know her and sullenly nodded her head.

"See? No need to get worked up; just leave them to me!" Kakashi says smiling while clapping both teens on the shoulder.

Naruko had to stop herself from flinching and telling the man not to touch her while grinning and bearing it.

"Fine I'll be going next then, my campers are Chouji Akamichi and Kiba Inuzuka."

Both boys immediately slammed their heads on the table.

Kiba looks up and grimaces "Looks like it's just you and me buddy."

"Yeah guess it's not too bad." Chouji says chuckling.

"Are you two…?!" Iruka starts.

"No I have a boyfriend!" they snap in union.

"Not anymore you don't, you are on the path to recovery."

Almost every camper in the cafeteria protested that they couldn't just do that; you can't just break someone else's relationship up. Chouji turned to Shikamaru for comfort and Shikamaru merely patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry about that Chouji, looks like you'll have to write him and tell him."

Chouji broke when Shikamaru said that, why would he say that? He smacked Shikamaru's hand off and walked over to his counselor.

"Yeah whatever." He mutters.

Kiba turns to Shino panicked only for Shino to look away because he can't stand to see the face his boyfriend is making at him.

"Looks like you'll have to inform your boyfriend as well." Shino states still not looking at Kiba.

Kiba growls lowly before marching his way over to his counselor as well.

"Hey, hey, hey I'll go next and I got the cabin of three!" the next counselor proclaims.

The rest of the unpicked campers cringed.

"Ok campers Shino Aburame, Temari, and Sai old buddy come to counselor Jiraya!"

The boy from the loner table known as Sai cringed, Danzo was definitely punishing him. A girl from the table of five with four small blonde ponytails and resting bitch face snarled. The red head next to her began to chuckle until she elbowed him in the stomach. Shino, however, was completely indifferent. They all made their way over to the counselor, no words said.

"And I get the quiet group, huzzah." Jiraya groans "Yamato you're next."

Yamato groaned but grudgingly stepped forward anyway.

"Ok I have Neji Hyuuga and Tenten."

The two turned to each other comforted by the fact that they would be sharing the cabin with a friend. However, they began to hear sniffling next to them which brought them back to their third friend.

"Oh come on Lee don't cry." Tenten says taking his hand.

"Yes we will still see each other every day so there is no reason to cry." Neji adds awkwardly putting his hand on top of theirs.

"Hm-hm." Yamato cleared his throat.

The three untangled their hands and Neji and Tenten made their way over to their counselor.

"Ok you're next Asuma."

The man mentioned sighed heavily before walking forward and clearing his throat.

"Shikamaru Nara and Lee."

Shikamaru looked over at the boy who was crying earlier and cringed, great. Lee looked over as his cabin mate got up from his table and smiled. As Shikamaru passed his table he immediately got up and walked in step with him.

"Hi there! I'm Lee! Nice to meet you Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru winced a little at his volume but tried not to show it.

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Hey Tsunade it's your turn!" Jiraya yelled from the back of the room where all the counselors and campers had grouped.

Tsunade got up from her chair in the front and made her way to the back while calling out the names of her campers.

"Ino Yamanaka and Gaara."

Both got up and followed her to the back while checking each other out. Ino was a little … ok maybe very frightened by Gaara but she would never say that out loud. Gaara merely ignored her after realizing she was afraid of him, he had no time for people who couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Now that everyone is aware of who their counselors are please go get settled in your cabins." Tsunade instructed.

Kakashi's cabin was the first out of the cafeteria and into their cabin.

"Ok so someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Naruko demanded.

"Kakashi!" Naruto exclaimed not hearing his twin and throwing himself into Kakashi's arms.

"Hey Naruto, how are you holding up?" He questioned while ruffling the boy's hair.

"Ok I guess, but why are you here?!"

"To make sure you're ok."

"And they just let you in?" Naruko asked skeptically.

"Yep, there aren't exactly a lot of people lining up to do this and Minato put a good word in for me. He wanted me to make sure your "progress" was going well."

"And who the fuck are you anyway?" Naruko sneers.

"I'm-"

"Don't talk to him like that Naruko he's the only one who gives a damn about me besides Shikamaru and Chouji!"

She winced at his tone "What about me?"

He visibly deflates "Of course that's a given"

"Glad to see you two are getting along."

They turn to see Kakashi smiling, or at least they think he's smiling, his eyes seem to be.

"Now that we are all introduced and aware please make yourselves comfortable." Kakashi mock instructs.

"Ok sir!" they say in unison and set about making their cabin homier.

~Meanwhile in Sasori's Cabin~

"Now listen here freaks I won't tolerate any of your weird homosexual activities so if you bring someone of the same sex to this cabin …" he grins maliciously "you get punished."

Sakura was about to protest how that couldn't be legal but held her tongue.

"Yeah that's right pinky swallow your tongue, wouldn't want it to be cut off would we?"

"Hey! Back off!" Deidara says getting in between them.

Sasori wasn't thrown off for a second.

"And will you take her punishment?"

Deidara looks nervously from Sasori to Sakura.

"Sure, come at me, I'm not afraid of you."

Sasori invades his personal space "Yet."

"I know you're just trying to scare me senpai but …." He grabs Sasori's bicep "isn't this a little gay?"

Sasori immediately decks Deidara across the face.

"Shut up faggot!"

"What the fuck is your problem! What are you some kind of sexually frustrated closeted homo?"

Sasori picked Deidara up by his neck and began choking him.

"Stop! Stop it!" Sakura screamed trying to get Sasori to let go of Deidara.

He dropped Deidara about to attack Sakura but was withheld by Deidara constricting himself around Sasori's legs so he couldn't move. Sasori became frustrated when he could not get Deidara off and began kicking him in the stomach with all his strength. Suddenly he stopped and stared at Deidara.

"You're pathetic." Then he abruptly left.

Sakura immediately went to him "Are you ok?! Why did you do that?!"

"Because you shouldn't fight."

"I fight just fine thank you!" she says offended.

"I never said you couldn't fight I said you shouldn't or you would have gotten in trouble and well I'm used to being in trouble."

* * *

 **So as usual if you you liked it leave a comment to let me know what you thought or even if you did not let me know what you think.**


	5. Help Me

**And it is a miracle I finished it right now through pure determination consider it a sorry for being gone so long anyway on with the chapter.**

* * *

Sakura sighed heavily "In that case thank you but you really shouldn't have, I could have broken his jaw if I wanted."

Deidara chuckled painfully "You're telling me this now?"

"Shut up." she says forgetfully hitting his stomach.

"Ow!" Deidara doubles over on the floor.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she panics.

"it's ok." he groans.

"Here get up, let me see it." She says pulling at his shoulders.

"Um … no." he says in apprehension.

Suddenly Sakura manhandles him from his waist and throws him on his bed.

"Quit complaining, I'm a nurse in training."

"In training?!" he shrieks.

I'm not going to kill you, it's just some bruising."

"What if I'm internally bleeding?"

Sakura gave him the 'bitch please' face.

"Too much?"

"Yeah."

They both started laughing and shook hands.

"Sakura."

"Deidara."

"So we friends?"

"Sure I guess I can be your friend."

"You want another bruise?"

"No ma'am."

"Then shut up."

"Duly noted."

~ Meanwhile in Kurenai's Cabin~

"Make yourselves comfortable I am going to talk to another counselor." With that she was gone.

Sasuke saw this opportunity as a chance to lay down the law.

"Ms. Hyuuga I'd like to think we know where we stand. Do we?"

Hinata felt some stress coming on, she knew that tone.

"Sorry Mr. Uchiha you'll have to explain it to me."

He walks closer to her and takes a strand of her hair in his hand.

"I don't love you, in fact I don't even like you, but with the way things are going it looks like we're getting married. So rule number one do not disgrace the Uchiha name. If you are going to have an affair be discreet about it, no one needs to know our _personal_ business."

Hinata's mouth fell open in disgust, who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Rule number two do not go making decisions for me or "us" on your own such as how many kids we will be having or making plans with other people. You need my permission for all big decisions."

Hinata smacked Sasuke's hand away in a fit of rage.

"Rule numbers three don't ever try to get in my way or I'll destroy you. Don't think for a second you will ever be able to tell me what to do; I'll do whatever I want whenever I want. Follow these rules and you get to live the luxurious trophy wife lifestyle you girls all seem to adore so much."

Like a crack of lightening she slaps him right across the face.

"Now listen here "Mr. Uchiha" I don't care if you love me I don't care if you like me, but you will never speak to me that way again. Actually I prefer if you never speak to me ever again period. And if we were to ever have kids it would be through invitro because you will never put your hands on me again. Have fun sending your sperm to the doctor and as my cousin so eloquently put it the other day fuck you, I don't need you!"

"Agreed." Sasuke said unfazed as he walked over to his bed.

She threw herself in her bed and growled in frustration, she had to marry that? It wasn't fair, not at all.

~Meanwhile in Iruka's Cabin~

"Well I hope we'll have a fun life changing experience together!" Iruka exclaimed "I know you two have the potential to be cured."

They both cringed before walking over to the beds they had designated as theirs.

"I'm just gonna go to sleep of that's ok with you Mr. Iruka." Kiba said crawling under the sheets.

"Ditto." Chouji said doing the same thing.

"Ok in that case I'll just do a quick camp sweep and see how everyone's doing, be back soon!"

Both continue to wallow in sadness as lumps in their beds unaware of the door opening again.

"Chouji!" someone whispered harshly.

"Shika, what are you doing here?" Chouji glared.

"Don't give me that I had to pretend we weren't together. If I hadn't they would have purposely separated us for the entire summer."

Chouji's eyes widened "I hadn't thought of that."

"That's why I'm the brains." He said kissing Chouji's forehead.

"Hey!"

"You know I'm kidding."

"You're really not; you're one of the smartest people in the world."

"Don't get carried away."

"I'm not."

Shikamaru grabbed Chouji by the back of his neck and smashed their lips together.

"I love you." Shikamaru breathed.

"I love you too." Chouji smiled.

Shikamaru took a moment to realize how lucky he was to have this boy in his life.

"I gotta go."

"Already?" Chouji whined.

"Yes I told my counselor I was going to the bathroom, he'll be expecting me back." Shikamaru explained "Plus if I don't separate those two they'll never stop."

Chouji turned to see Shino and Kiba in a heated make out session.

"When did he get here?"

"Same time as me." he grabs Shino's jacket and pulls him off of Kiba "Come on we gotta go before we're noticed."

Shino merely waved at Kiba as Shikamaru dragged him out of the cabin.

"Well I feel better." Kiba blurted.

"Me too."

They then decided to continue the nap from earlier like the lazy teens they were.

~Meanwhile in Tsunade's Cabin~

"When you're in my cabin you represent me therefore no messing around, you embarrass me I destroy you, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Ino and Gaara said in unison.

"Good now I'm going to sleep because I have a killer headache." She grumbles "Wake me when it's dinner."

"Yes ma'am." They say in unison again.

They turn to each other and Ino smiles at him while Gaara just stares at her suspiciously.

"Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you." She holds out her hand.

Gaara stares at it intently "Gaara."

She chuckles awkwardly while retracting her hand. This was going to be a very long "summer camp" trip.

~Meanwhile in Jiraya's Cabin~

"Everyone get settled in!" Jiraya cheered.

They all stared at him with blank faces refusing to show absolutely none of what they were feeling. Jiraya heaved a sigh realizing this was going to be a long, long summer.

"I don't suppose there's any chance we are going to bond is there?"

"Bond?" Temari scoffs in disbelief.

"Can you define the term bond please?" Sai asks.

Jiraya was internally screaming as the demons of hell prodded at him with pitchforks. He turned with the hope that maybe, just maybe there was hope left for his last cabin member. He sees the boy hunched in a corner staring at something intently.

"Whatcha got there buddy?"

The boy turns around only to be holding a couple of spiders. Temari inhaled sharply before she marched her way over to one of the bunks deciding to ignore them all. Sai stared not quite understanding what the big deal was about this boy playing with bugs. Jiraya stood there wondering if he could switch out cabins with someone else, anyone else.

"Did I do something wrong?" Shino asked knowing full well what he was doing.

"Nope nothing just make sure that all the bugs stay on your side of the cabin." Jiraya grimaced.

"Understood."

"So I guess that's it, I mean you all know each other's names right?"

Everyone looked at each other with blank faces as if nobody was really a real person to them.

"No." was unanimously spoken.

"Right well … I don't care and neither do you so if you don't mind I'm going to talk to one of the other counselors so just keep doing what you're doing."

No one noticed Shino sneak off or when he came back, in and out without a sound.

* * *

 **As always leave a comment to let me know what you think and I will see you guys next chapter.**


End file.
